The Demon Inside
by Demon of Selen
Summary: Inu Yasha brakes Kagomes heart and she finds help in the most unexpected of places... Sorry if this isn't a very good summary. SesshomaruXKagome.
1. Chapter 1

Me: So my first fanfiction :)

Inu Yasha: They don't care wench.

Me: Kagome would you do the honors?

Kagome: Sit!

Inu Yasha collapses to the floor

Me: I don't own Inu Yasha no matter how much I wish I did. So on with the story!!

**Chapter one: Inu Yashas' betrayal**

Kagome hung her head as thought about just what she had seen, Kikyo and her Inu Yasha kissing. Her heart ached and felt to swell with the tears she was holding back as she walked around Inu Yashas' forest in a blind daze. As the first tear managed to escape and run down her face to her pale lips she realized with sudden horror she had returned to the tree where she had first released Inu Yasha, it was also the place where Inu Yasha had professed his love for her and told her he never wanted Kikyo, and that she was the only one he could ever love with his whole heart.

She cried harder remembering how he had kissed her, her first real kiss taken by that cheating dog demon. She could remember every detail how he begged her lips to open with his tongue caressing her bottom lip until she opened up to him, after that he had ravaged her mouth madly. It had set her on fire how his tongue madly caressed hers seeming to try and caress every part of her mouth at once.

With them memories coming to the front of her mind she collapsed hugging her knees to her chest wishing she was back in her time crying in her mothers arms until she collapsed with exhaustion. As Kagome cried she never realized as someone approached behind her, he moved slowly as if afraid to be caught here watching her with tears streaming down her face. With her knees up to her chest like that he couldn't help even as he wished to comfort her to look at her strange flimsy piece of cloth which was covering her most private area.

"Wench, why are you defiling the air of the western lands with your tears?" Kagome quickly looked up and into the golden eyes of Inu Yashas' half brother and, in a half voice whisper out his name. "Sesshoumaru..." Her eyes opened wide the hurt and betrayal clear as day in them, as Sesshoumaru saw this he almost moved forward to pull the girl into his arms, but he found this wasn't necessary as the young girl in one quick movement pulled herself off the ground and threw herself into his arms crying into his chest like he was the last link left to the innocent world she once new.

Kagome looked up after a few minutes when Sesshoumaru put his arms about her waist in an unsure movement. "Inu Yasha... With Kikyo kissing, telling her he loved her... I... I don't know what happened once I left... For all I now they could be..." Her voice trailed off as her thoughts dragged her back to tears and she gripped onto Sesshoumarus' shoulders with her thin hands.

Sesshoumaru struggled to comprehend what the girl had just said about the hanyou he was forced to call a half brother. "Wench if Inu Yasha can not decided between his women it is of no concern of mine. What is a concern of mine is when he causes disgrace to my name by saying to both the women he loves them." With that Sesshoumaru called his cloud to him and picked up a startled Kagome into his grasp.

As Kagome was picked up against a strong chest by Sesshoumarus' one remaining arm she suddenly became very frightened as to what was happening. She new if he decided to do anything to her now she would be unable to fight back, she was exhausted from crying and running and she new that he could smell this. From her time with Inu Yasha she new there was little you could hide from dog demons and there strong sense of smell.

Sesshoumaru suddenly felt Kagome stiffen against his chest as he tried to find his half brothers scent, for without finding the scent he would never find his poor excuse of a half brother. This was already a hard task to do as he was drowning in the smell of Kagome and it was certain in his mind he would never again be able to forget her smell again, but no matter how much he was enjoying this he did not need her smell to increase with fear and to make his task impossible, with a groan he dismissed his cloud and closed his eyes.

Kagome heard Sesshoumaru groan and her mind went into overdrive. Most of her thoughts involving the sentence he's going to kill me. "Miko calm down or I shall never find my brothers' scent for yours is too strong when you fear things." Kagome was startled by the bluntness of these words and suddenly found her self extremely embarrassed by how she had immediately thought the worst of someone she hardly new, and in fact now that she thought about it she had never talked to before. "Sor... Sorry. You don't have to do this..."

Sesshoumaru groaned again at these words and put down the young miko before he did something he would most defiantly later regret. "Stay. I shall move to the top of a tree to find the hanyous' scent." Kagome stood startled watching where he had just stood to find she now felt as though a piece of her was missing, it was an ache she had not felt before._ Not even when I saw Kikyo and Inu Yasha_.

She felt herself shiver as she thought them words, she wasn't sure if the shiver was out of confusion or the cold from where her clothing had ripped from the numerous things she had walked into during her blind escape, in fact she realized with slight horror it could be a mixture of the two. "Do I have feelings for Inu Yashas' brother?" The words said out loud made her jump out of her shock and suddenly make her realize she had been in the presence of Sesshoumaru and he had actually comforted her.

Any chance of a review?

First story and all :)


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Well I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this but I will do thanks to all the people that seem to really like my story! Special thanks to **miko19**and **yusukekuramagirl** for reviewing, and of course to toughs who added this story to their favourites :)

Rin: Can Rin do the disclaimer?

Me: You can say I you know. But, sure!

Rin: Demon of Selen does not own Inu Yasha in anyway, only in her dream world.

Me: Thanks Rin... Thanks. Anyway Chapter two for you!

Notes: _**Flashback**_

'Inner demon'

/Sesshomarus' retorts to inner demon/

_Thoughts_

**Chapter two: Silence is Golden.**

Sesshomaru found his mind wondering as he sniffed the air to find the smell of the disgraceful hanyou. Unknown to Kagome his ears where a lot sharper than the hanyous', his heart had leapt when he heard what she had said.

"_**Do I have feelings for Inu Yashas' brother?"**_

Then his heart had suddenly froze when his brain kicked in. He new what his brain said was true; he was a replacement for Inu Yasha in her confused mind. He growled at his thoughts as if to scare them away to find the attempt was pointless.

"Sesshomaru?" He snapped his head down caught by surprise at how caught up he had been. He looked back up at the sun and realized he had been stood there for about an hour according to the sun. He sniffed the air again to clarify where the hanyou was before jumping down from the tree and walking past Kagome at a brisk pace.

"Wait!" Sesshomaru froze half in shock that someone had dared to shout at him the Lord of the Western Lands, and the other half being through pain. His ears where highly sensitive and she needed to learn this quiet quickly or he would be forced to find ways to silence her.

His inner demon heard his minds thoughts at that point and decided to show its self in his mind for the first time in months, in fact it was the first time since he had met the young miko who dressed in strange clothes. 'You'd love to find ways to silence her. In fact you would more than love to find ways of changing her words in to moans.' Sesshomaru scowled to himself and started walking again. /Return to your corner and do not return./ He heard his inner demon laugh in his mind and then retreat again to the corner in Sesshomarus' mind it called home.

"Thank you for waiting." He heard her pant as she caught up with him. He could see out of the corner of his eye that the miko had bow politely. "Hn. This Sesshomaru only waited to command you 

to no longer shout in his presence. My ears are much more sensitive than that hanyou you are used to travelling with and, to tell you to move as fast as possible so we can catch up with the hanyou."

"Don't you tell me what to do! I don't care who you are, or how sensitive your ears are I do what I like!" Her rant was silenced as she was pulled towards Sesshomaru and suddenly lifted into the sky. She quickly pulled herself to Sesshomaru and clung to his chest scared at the sudden space between her and the ground.

'Nice idea, you got her to be quiet and to hold her self against you.' Sesshomaru mentally groaned as his inner demon decided to communicate with him again. /Leave. Return to your corner now./ He felt his inner demon comply happily with his demand. The fact it had caused Sesshomaru some annoyance meant it was quiet happy for now. _This really was a good idea though. Silence is Golden._

Author's notes: I was going to go straight into Sesshoumaru catching up with Inu Yasha. But, I found it much more fun to drag it out :)

Review's much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I'm sooooo sorry this took so long. Results days and stuff really mess up your brain. I passed everything so yayyyy! Though back to learning in a week or so. Damn collage (I live in England so collage is the age of 16 – 18 and you get a choice on if you want to go.) Thanks to my reviewers who I would name but, the site has gone crazy, and i can't log in for some reason. And, now for the disclaimer!

Sango: Demon of Selene does not own anything. And, keep your hands off me you!

Me: Erm... On with the story while them two fight :)

Notes:

_**Flashback**_

'Inner demon'

/Sesshomarus' retorts to inner demon/

_Thoughts_

**Chapter three: Human? Crazy.**

Kagome closed her eyes out of fear of being so far from the ground. She would never admit it, but there was just something about not having the ground at her feet that made her feel like all control in her life had left her. She cuddled closer to Sesshomaru without herself realizing, all she realized was that her fear didn't affect her so much when she was close to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru could smell the scent of mating that had not so long ago taken place, and his inner demon started to take control his eyes turning a golden blaze as he saw Inu Yasha lying half dressed with his clay whore.

As they landed Sesshomaru pushed Kagome behind him, as she opened her eyes and relinquished her hold on his body. He started forward but stopped as Kagome took hold of his arm a gasp coming from her mouth. As he looked back fresh tears broke from her eyes and his inner demon calmed and let his calmer self take control and his senses come back to him.

Kagome could feel herself braking again as she looked around Sesshomaru to see Inu Yasha and Kikyo half dressed rising from the forest ground to face them. "How could you!?" These words raged from Kagome's mouth before she could think and she collapsed by Sesshomaru her tears raging again. She felt herself be pulled to someone, and she new it was Sesshomaru as he spoke in a calm voice to Inu Yasha.

"Hanyou. Was it worth making that clay pot your partner for life? Could you not wait for the full matting ritual to be fulfilled with someone breathing who could give you pups?" He felt Kagome stiffen against him when he had said they had mated and her scent suddenly changed from that of sadness to rage. The smell of her rage even made his inner demon cower it was that strong; with this he looked to his half brother and saw him draw the clay pot behind him his eyes on the young miko.

"Inu Yasha how could you? I loved you... I gave you my heart... The only thing I didn't give you was my innocence. Would I have kept you if I had?" Her voice was barley above a whisper but you could hear the poor malice lased within it. With this said she picked up her head her eyes glowing with the pure miko power she was holding back.

"Would I!" Her power exploded from her a loud crash could be heard as trees that were Inu Yashas' and Kikyo's path were broken and a groan as Inu Yasha landed on a shocked Kikyo. Inu Yasha pulled 

himself back to glare at Kagome while nursing his baldy injured right arm, his sword arm. Blood poured from the wound as her turned to face them.

"Is it my fault I didn't want to wait any longer?! I waited 50 years stuck to that tree not knowing that the woman i loved had died herself. Then when I wake up I have a child for a replacement who I take and tell I love to fill that gap. Than I get the chance to be with the one that I truly love. What is it you expect from me?!"

"Inu Yasha... I never asked for all this. I'm not some replacement I'm a different girl. I'm Kagome not Kikyo you could just never see that..." Kagome stood from her place next to Sesshomaru blinking the tears away from her eyes, the sparkle lost from that at the cruel words Inu Yasha had growled at her. _I'm a replacement. It's true. I come from the future... I'm only here to stop Naraku because; there was no other miko powerful enough to. But, now there is Kikyo is back. I should just go home._

Sesshomaru could feel the miko's powers being withdrawn back inside her. As he turned to face her to see what her reaction to the hanyous words where he caught a glimpse of her face as she turned to run, all the hurt to be seen in though eyes made him visibly shudder a thing his composed visage very rarely did.

He shot one look at his brother which promised that once he had sorted out this disturbance in his lands he would get retribution which more than likely started with his life. He quickly caught up to the fleeing girl still able to hear his brothers' words clearly coming from the clearing where they had faced each other. "Since when the fuck did my brother care one bit about that whore from the future. Come Kikyo we are going back to the village. Damn what anyone thinks."

"Miko." Sesshomaru grabbed her hand spinning her around so she could not run further into the forest without his permission.

"Let me go! I want to go home! I don't care anymore I'm worthless in this time!" She crumbled back to tears though this time she did not collapse she looked up at Sesshomaru with a determination in her face that told him if he did not find a reason for being here or unhand her, she would cause great injury to him. Usually Sesshomaru would not have thought about this look, but with her purifying powers he was slightly worried, as he new that she could actually cause him a lot of injury.

"You are needed to beat Naraku. This Sesshomaru also has a young ward you have met her. Rin needs a mother figure. This Sesshomaru can not find one so you shall do it till I find someone more suitable." He then calmly lifted her up into his one arm and called his cloud to him facing towards his castle.

"But! But, I'm a human, you hate humans. Why would you let me teach your ward?"

"She is also human."

Kagome became quiet slightly shocked by this information. Yes she had met Rin but, she had never got a real look at her. _A human in Sesshomarus' care... Crazy._

Reviews?

And, I tried to make this chapter longer as someone asked me to :)

I don't know what's going to happen with my updating when I go back to my place of learning so be patient. Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Righttt... I know it's been ages since I've updated. I blame A2's and the amount of coursework I have to do. I should be able to update in two weeks time, because we finally have a week's brake  So I'll update as soon as possible I promise.

Demon of Selen.


End file.
